Thrill of the hunt
by jessimagine
Summary: X-23 & Deadpool meet when they end up tracking the same guy. Laura very soon after moving to Xavier's School. My first story with either character. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Wolverine is in Madripoor but before leaving he got Laura to promise not to kill anyone(unless she has no alternative).

The weapon used in a recent attack against a mutant rights protest has been traced to Dr. Isaac Carver, a former weapon designer for Aim that is now working for Friends of Humanity. The X-Men break into teams to check out possible locations Carver could be working out of. X-23 uses her heightened sense to track the doctor's location.

Laura starts sneaking toward the warehouse silently. Laura ducks behind some crates then bending forward almost crawls toward some old oil drums.

Suddenly the sound of a loud engine fills the air. Laura's gaze follows the sound and she sees what apparently used to be a cab. It's engine has been replaced with one out of a muscle car with the air intake sticking through a raggedly cut hole in the roof.

The car power slides to a stop not far from Laura. The driver is a man in a red mask with black and white around the eyes who points his index finger at her and seems to wink behind the mask.

"Hey babe funny meeting you here. Um who are you?" He remarks.

Laura doesn't try to hide her annoyance "Stop making so much noise."

Deadpool cuts off the engine and gets out of the car. He walks over and looks down at her.

"You're dressed like a superhero but you're pretty young and your eyes aren't big enough to be anime. So what gives?"

She ignores the question "You're Deadpool right?"

"You've heard of me! Cool, want an autograph?"

"I have a job, a mission, to finish. Why are you here?" She tries to get him to focus.

"I have a job to do too. I'm supposed to kill some asshole named Carper, Carpman, Carvingknife, something. Can I say kill in front of a kid?"

Voice1(the smart 1) "You've said worse, besides we've killed people in front of kids before."

Voice2 "Yeah, and you said asshole to her."

Deadpool "Yeah but they can replace that with $&# or some shit"

Voice1 "They who?"

Deadpool thinks to the voice "The editor or proofreaders or somebody at Marvel."

Voice1 "This is a fan fiction"

Deadpool "It is? That explains why there are no pictures. Hey what's the rating on this story?"

Voice1 "Hmm. Teen why?"

Deadpool "Teen huh. So I can say ass but not $&# ?"

Voice1 "Apparently so."

Voice2 Sadly says "Teen? That means we can't use a lot of our favorite ways of killing people"

Deadpool out loud "Crap, you're right."

X-23 "What are you …? Nevermind" She waves her hand in front of his face to get him to focus on her. "How about we work together?"

Voice2 "TeamUp!"

Voice1 "Yeah, but with a kid?"

Deadpool "Yeah, how do I know you're not just playing Halloween or something?"

X-23 "Halloween is a game too, I thought it was just a holiday?" She shakes her head annoyed "Nevermind that, I'm one of the X-Men"

She thinks to herself "that's mostly true and I didn't promise Logan I wouldn't lie"

X-23 to Deadpool "We're after the same guy. I just need to talk to him then you can kill him and get paid. Who hired you?" She tries to sound casual with the question but knows she's not good with emotions.

Deadpool "Oh some millionaire prick Carvman used to work for but screwed over. Are you really with the X-Men? Does Rogue ever mention me?"

X-23 "Rogue and I don't talk about personal things much. I think.."

Deadpool cuts her off "How do you know about me then and why should we team up?"

X-23 "Logan told me about you and I promised him I wouldn't kill so that's why us teaming up will work so well. This once."

Deadpool "Logan my old buddy the Wolverine…"

Voice1 "She didn't say what Logan said about us."

Deadpool "Oh good point. How do I know that you know Fuzzball? Maybe you know that I don't know if you know Logan or not. You know?"

SHNINK Laura pops the claws from her right hand to get his attention.

Voice1 "Good enough for me"

Voice2 "Think she's his kid?"

Voice1 "Maybe, it would explain the claws but not the metal, probably adamantium like his"

X-23 "I need to ask Dr. Carver some questions. He made a weapon that was used against mutants. I need to make sure there isn't another weapon out there. Are you listening?"

Deadpool "Wha? Yeah sure I was. What did you say your name is?"

Laura pauses for a second before choosing not to give her real name "X-23. So I question him, then you kill him and get paid. We need to hurry before other X-Men get here. They won't be ok with you killing."

Deadpool "Ok, sure. Makes sense. Hold on a minute I'm curious."

Wade takes out a smartphone and taps at it for a few seconds then Deadpool says out loud, apparently reading, "X-23, Laura Kinney"

Laura is startled that he knows her name. She has checked the internet for references to her and removed the few she's found, and none of them had her real name.

Deadpool continues "You're a clone hmm. Ah Weapon X Program those bastards, trigger scent, your mom died." He looks at her "You're going to be hot in a few years, I'm glad I made such a good first impression."

Voice1 "You're still making our first impression and pre flirting with an 12 or 13 year old is a bad move."

Deadpool out loud to Voice1 "I'll start flirting with her after she gets done with that Hellion punk"

Voice1 "Sure then but don't creep her out now"

Laura "Who are you talking to and how do you know so much about me?"

Deadpool to Laura "Marvel wiki, come in really handy"

Laura's facial expression shows that she doesn't recognize the reference.

Deadpool to Laura "Lets go kill this guy, don't want this fanfic to go on forever."

Voice2 to V1 and Deadpool "Maybe in the next one she'll be 18!"

Wade to Voice2 "Don't be creepy that's my job. She seems cool and she's helping us kill this guy before the X-Jerks get here. Besides if we don't Wolverine will get pissed at me.

Voice2 "Yeah, every time Wolverine gets really mad at us he destroys all our cool stuff."

Voice1 "Or we have to destroy it using it on him."

Laura to Wade "I talk to him before you kill him. Can I trust you?"

Wade to Laura "Yeah, lets be friends. I promise. Do you like chimichangas?"

Laura shrugs "Food is food. Lets go"

Wade is horrified by her answer but follows her.

She sneaks toward a garbage can half way between the oil drums and the door. Wade walks past her and kicks open the warehouse door.

"IS THERE A DOCTOR IN THE HOUSE?"

Laura shakes her head annoyed and watches Wade walk in.

Suddenly rocket launchers pop up across the room from him and launch. Wade dives back toward the door a loud boom and fire following at his heals.

"Ouch! Ow ow" Deadpools hops from foot to foot trying to get his shoes to stop burning.

Voice2 "At least we have feet in this story."

Voice1 "No Liefeld jokes, not sure how many of the readers will know what you're talking about."

Laura walks up to Wade "Carver is a weapons designer remember."

Voice1 "We did know that"

Laura gestures toward the door and Wade shrugs. Then he pulls a large revolver and walks more carefully toward and into the warehouse.

Wade shoots the hydraulic line on the launcher across to his left before it can fire again. The missiles from both begin to fire. The launcher Wade shot tips forward and the missile hits the floor right in front of it. Wade shoots the warhead of the other missile just as it leaves it's housing. Each missiles explosion destroys it's launcher.

Deadpool to Voice1 "I hope she tells Wolvey about that part."

A more complicated apparatus rises out of the floor and Wade opens fire on it but the bullets are incinerated by a forcefield around it. It unfolds and points what could be a weird looking gun at Wade.

Deadpool starts searching his pouches for something useful. "C4 come on baby don't let me down!"

Space seems to warp in front of Wade. The air around him seems to be being sucked through a small black spot in front of the mystery weapon's barrel. Wade feels himself being pulled forward and debris scattered around the floor start flying in.

Deadpool to Voice1 "Is that what Doc Oc's black hole thing looked like in Spiderman 2?"

Voice1 "I thought he made a miniature sun."

The debris that hits the force field on its way toward the baby black hole are incinerated. The debris that makes it further or comes from the other direction gets stretched impossibly thin before disappearing into the singularity.


	2. Chapter 2

Panicking Wade shoots at the black hole. The bullets disappear into it without doing any damage.

"Seriously! We're going to die in a fan fiction. What kind of fan is this chick?"

Voice1 to Wade "Calling the writer 'chick' probably doesn't help our odds of getting out of this."

The sound of a static crackle can be heard over the sound of wind going into the black hole.

"The shield is down take it out!"

Wade to Voices "A Starwars line? We're about to die and that's your last words? I know this will never make it to a Marvel printing press but come on."

Voice2 "Yeah, and you didn't even get the quote right."

Voice1 "I didn't say it, beside that sounded like a girl's voice."

"Wade now!"

Wade tries to say "That's Laura's voice" but has trouble getting enough air into his lungs as he starts to slide forward.

Wade sets the timer for 6 seconds and throws the c4 far to the weapons left. Gravity causes it to arc around and strike the generator.

BOOOOMMMMM

Voice2 "All that time playing Angry Birds Space came in handy"

Ears ringing wade sits up and sees Laura carving open a door behind what had been the black hole maker thingy. He stands up and runs over toward her as the door falls open.

Laura to Wade "Remember I'll let you know when it's ok to kill him"

They enter a metal walled room with tables and racks of machinery.

Wade "Heh, she said rack"

Laura to Wade "No I didn't"

Wade "Not you the narrator."

Laura ignores him and approaches the sweaty scared looking Dr. Carver.

"How did you survive?" Carver sputters.

Voice2 and Wade "Yeah, how did we survive?"

Laura points to the monitor beside Carver. "He was watching you while I cut power to the force field."

Laura continues "I have some questions for you. If you cooperate you can go spend your money anywhere outside the US."

She turns toward Wade and mouths the words "I'm lying" and gives him a 'stay calm' hand gesture.

Carver to Laura "So you're good cop and he's bad cop?"

SNIKT Laura pops a claw and cuts the last two fingers off Carver's left hand. He screams and drops to his knees squeezing his hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"There are no good cops here. But I won't kill you if you help me keep your weapons from killing more mutants."

Laura lets him take his belt off and tie it around his left wrist to cut off the blood flow.

…..

A few minutes later after Carver has answered her questions.

Laura turns to Deadpool "I'm done"

….

Deadpool climbs a ladder readjusting the red hat sitting on top of his mask head and yells

"Don't worry babe. I'll save you"

He makes it to the next landing just in time to jump over the barrel rolling toward him. He looks and sees his beautiful true love's face. Then the giant monkey carrying her over its shoulder turns to look at him and he gets a look up Peaches' dress but can only see all the layers of fluffy skirts under it.

The ape grabs a ladder and starts to climb as Deadpool hurries to catch up

"I'm done"

Deadpool "Huh, what?" He realizes that there are no walls to either side of him just the angled floors and the ladders. That world fades away and he is back in a metal walled building with Laura looking at him expecting him to do something.

Deadpool to Laura "Oh, sorry, hallucination. Time to kill? Not the Grisham novel. Ok I never read it but"

She cuts him off. "Yeah, he's all yours."

Doctor Carver starts to panic "You said you'd let me go!"

Laura "You are too dangerous"

Deadpool "Yeah that, and I get paid a lot of money for killing you"

Wade sets up a video camera. Laura walks around behind it to make sure she's not in the picture and Wade leans in to frame "Death of a douche. Take one"

Bam bam baaaammmm bamm baam babababababababababbab babbbaaaa bam

Two clips of ammo later Deadpool leans in between the camera and what's left of Carver "Mission accomplished"

Wade cuts off the camera.

Deadpool to Laura "So what now?"

They hear her name being called from outside the building.

Laura to Deadpool "Sounds like the other X-Men figured out where we were"

Deadpool sarcastically "That's convenient timing" he looks up and around and Laura is not sure who he was talking too.

Laura to Deadpool "Thank you for keeping your promise."

Wade to Laura "Eh, you did keep me from getting sucked into a black hole"

Voice2 laughs "You said 'from'"

Wade to Laura "We made a good team thanks for trusting me."

Laura "No problem. You head out that way, I'll explain to the others."

Wade "Sure, tell Wolverine I said he smells. See you next time kid."


End file.
